


It’s not want, we will be

by Saku015



Series: Kagakuro Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Due to Riko's 'brilliant' idea, Kagami and Kuroko have to move in together.





	It’s not want, we will be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alternate Universe.

When Riko told them her idea, both of them was a little bit nervous, but because of different reasons. Kuroko was afraid of his family’s answer, while Kagami was afraid of the thought of living together with his crush.

"What do you say?" Riko asked, looking at them while they were standing in the circle of their teammates.

"I do not know, coach," Kuroko said thoughtfully. "My parents do not want me to move out yet."

"You said that they are fond of Kagami-kun, right?" Riko asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kuroko had to admit that she was right. After their win at the Winter Cup, his mother wanted to know his partner who helped him to be better. At first, Kuroko was slightly worried, but then it turned out that he had nothing to afraid of. Kagami-kun enchanted his parents. He was kind to his mother and respectful towards his father.

"Yes, you are right," he said with a little nod of his head. Riko turned towards Kagami-kun and Kuroko saw how his body stiffened. 

"I-it is fine by me!" The tall teen exclaimed, a little bit more excited he wanted to in the first place.

 

A few weeks later, Kagami was running circles in his living room. Riko’s idea about him and Kuroko living together just to deepen their bond and thus become better partner first seemed stupid. Although, after a phone call with Alex – which Kagami regretted deeply – he found out that that solution was not as strange and not everyday-like as he had thought.

So, right then, he was in his living room with his heart throbbing in his chest. He had never lived together with anyone yet, but maybe because it was Kuroko’s everything would turn out well.

"Kagami-kun!" Kagami head the familiar voice from behind his back. He jumped into the air, which made Kuroko smirk a little.

"Fuck, Kuroko! How did you get in here?!"

"You gave me a spare key yourself, remember?" Kuroko asked swirling the little key around one of his index fingers. Kagami grumbled something, then froze in place when he heard the happy bark. "I could not leave him at home!" Kuroko said with his big, puppy eyes.

Kagami blushed furiously, then walked past Nigou to bring Kurokos’ boxes in. Latter felt the smirk returning to his lips. Their shared life would be really interesting…


End file.
